Shifting Momentum
'Old Monastic Structures - ' ---- :Northeast of the refurbished main monastery building, sandgrass patches sprout from yellow dust among the ramshackled ruins of structures that have yet to undergo the tender ministrations of restoration by the inhabitants of Night's Edge Keep. The outbuildings are of sun clay and timber, and seem in particularly desperate states of disrepair - clearly incapable of occupation, and just this side of making someone throw up their hands in surrender before tearing them down to rubble. ---- Lugubrious is the only word to describe the performance now, as Meian enters the third voice of a song she's really overdramatizing vocally- though her skillful playing remains cheerful. She's entertaining a nearby Kael, the both sitting on chunks of stone. :"On that night, how we whirled,'' :Oh; we spun, and we twirled, :But who says that love doesn't hurt? :I was never so skilled, :and the mood, it was killed, :When I trod on the hem of her skirt..." Kael's expression is expectant, joyous - the young wolf laughing at that - "Oh, light - 't sounds like me dancin'." It seems hard for Meian to hold in her laugh'ter, as she switches moods yet again- putting on a roaring, nearly lewd appreciation she manages rather decently, even as out of keeping with her appearance as it is. :"Now Callie Redtree :Laid herself bare to me :For that dress was as cheap as they come-'' :''When I yanked on *one* thread, :it was ripped all to shreds, :And for her- well, that party was done!" The song's not, however, a veritable blitz of intricate dancing harmonies filling the space before the next verse. Varal steps into the ruins, wrapping his cloak tighter around his body. He pauses a moment as the song carriers to him, and then smile slightly. He approaches the noise quietly, but not taking any measure to completely avoid notice - the fine balance between announcing his presence yet not interrupting. Kael offers a wave, but is laughing too hard at the ribald image to offer words beyond a "light.." And a cackle or three. So lost in her performance, Meian doesn't even seem to note there's someone to wave to- not that she really could, hands flying up and down the strings. On this last verse, her song returns to the effortless chee r of the first stanza all over again, as befitting the music. :"Though that night was quite sad, :now it isn't half bad, Meian :or I learned a lesson from her-'' :''When you go to a dance, :always wear underpants, :For your partner might just be a cur." She finishes on a merry, soaring high note with a flurry of cascading notes, the liltrum excellently emulating the sound of a disgraceful, embarrassed flop with a crashing last chord. Varal claps loudly as he approaches the pair, a sad smile on his face. Kael's own laughing applause is merry - as precariously as he's perched on that wall, it's wonder his enthusiasm doesn't carry him off of it. "S' /lovely/, that - " He grins, evilly - "kin think o' more 'n /one/ growin' up woul' hae served right, that.." He calls across - "Sh' 's amazin', aye?" Meian shakes her hands out, laughing as well as soon as she's done. "Not so lovely, but a great-" And then she realizes belatedly he's addressing someone else, eyes widening as she looks to Varal. "M-my lord!" The girl hops right off the wall, liltrum stuffed under one arm, other holding her skirts for a curtsey. Varal waves a hand at Meian. "No worries, Misses Firelight. I am glad to see you both back at the Edge, to be honest. The place was lifeless without you. That, and, well, I was hoping to find the both of you here." He smiles toward Kael, amused fading to embarrassed as he speaks. "Aye, Kael, you could claim to be the luckiest man in the Empire and not be far from the mark. Sadly, I come with more serious business, if you are willing to discuss it." "aye?" Kael blinks. "o' a certainty - " He waves to a crumbling wall - "S' plenty o' spots t' sit, if y' donnae mind th' frozen air." And as though remembering (And shivering), the young man pulls that cloak of his around himself. "w' put most o' th' house t' rights, though - 'nother day o' two wi' be right livable." "Aye, aye, of course," Meian says with a faint flush rising in her cheeks, returning the liltrum to hang over her shoulder. "We c-can move this into the d-dining hall too, if a-anyone wishes, s-strike up a fire in the h-hearth..." "We all, along with the Songbird, share a common bond. Eliare. Now, I am only guessing, but if he has a connection to us, it follow that we ought to have a connection to him. I would like the four of us to try to explore that, try to find him. Hunt him down, and kill him like the rabid dog he is," Varal states bluntly, then smiles slightly. "Perhaps we ought to move inside." "as y' like." kael.. hops down, offering his arm to Meian. "M' curious how y' mean t' follow 't th' other way, though - s' far, we hae only caught snatches o' /that/, an' ne'er since when he were 'wake, 'cept what 'e wanted us t' see." "Aye, my lord," murmurs Meian softly, as one thin arm slides into Kael's, "I don't k-know how we could d-do such a thing. If there were a w-wary, then certainly, b-but..." 'Dining Hall - ' ---- :The eunuchs of Nights Edge Monastery long ago gathered in this arched chamber in mass for three meals each day. In the morning, they ate a meal called Suns Grace. When the sun reached its apex at noon, they came together for Days Fullness And as the sun descended toward the west each evening, they made their way up the shadow Watch Walkway to the dining hall for the meal knows as Shadows Fending. :The spacious hall was originally designed to hold more than a dozen tables capable of seating more than one hundred eunuchs, the abbot and his staff. Designed in shades of dark and light, the walls of white sun clay brick lead up to dark shardwood rafters in the shadowy recesses of the arched ceiling, with a polished-smooth, rich wooden floor worn with the passage of time and heavy use. The room's acoustics are surprisingly soft, the worn floor doing a great deal to limit the noise when full with those who call the manor home. :Along the back wall is the large fireplace and the room's banked ovens, built into the brick of the wall itself, with freestanding stoves and a large steel spit for roasting meats. A small, heavy biinwood door leads out to the narrow armory and on to the salle in the southwestern corner, while another larger and braced door leads off into the courtyard. On the north wall, an arched embrasure leads off into the manor's guest quarters, while to the east, a wide and heavy archway leads on to the peace of the chapel. ---- Varal nods slowly as he walks into the dining room. "Well, is why the matter is solely an idea on my part. The Songbird, more than anyone else, would be likely to know how to approach it. Obviously, it would work better if you all believe it has a chance, and approach him. And, if not him, the Archmage and Faeyd - I'm sure - would help," Varal replies with a shrug. "But, I hate playing defense. I like attacking mercilessly and relentlessly. Kael kisses his wife's cheek, then unhooks his arm to go to the embers in the fireplace, here - almost automatically working to rebuild the fire. "'eres a real question - y' figure Taran wi' act? 'es been awful odd, as o' late." he glances back to Varal. "E'en if 'e does nae, I might kin talk t' Tshepsi 'round 'm, dependin'." :Tor Nillu has arrived. :Celeste Mikin has arrived. Meian pads in arm and arm with Kael, following Varal in, but as Kael goes to the fireplace the girl drifts to the kitchen, hunkering down crouched before the shelves and looking through their contents. "I am c-certainly willing to t-try, Lord Varal, b-but w-what will we do? Even if T-taran agrees to help us, and t-there is all four of us together, what will we *do*?" From the looks of it, Night's Edge has been quiet of late. Kael and Meian are both in the process of making the Dining Hall look like it's being used, while Varal has also just recently stepped in and appears to be making himself at home. The male Mikin clears his throat. "My opinions on Taran, Kael, are no secret. I will not rely on him. But, if it helps, all the better." Meian gets a nod. "Yes. It's a good question. What will we do? My plan, and it's not set in stone, is to get a handful of Kissed and the four of us. Hunt him down. Keep him from escaping, and kill him. Kill him for good, too, if we can. But, well, there are obstacles in our path before we can really approach that problem. The acarits, for instance, are an obvious complication." Knock knock. On a door. And then Tor sticks his head it. "Um.. Hello?" he calls softly. "...I appear to be a little lost." Kael shakes his head. "jus' like that. Get a bunch o' Kissed folk an' get 'em t' go hiein' off - s' nae a 'bunch' o' kissed folk anyroad. But.. 's a plan, 't least." Tor's raised voice has him raising his own in response - "Y' kin come in - wi' be a bit warmer soon enow - " He feeds the fire there, growing it to full-size - "M' nae sure what w' got 's like food, though, yet." "H-how do you intend to h-hunt down a man w-who can teleport, my lord?" Meian inquires, voice quietly patient. "I am e-entirely for killing h-him in a very permanent w-way, but we h-have no idea where he c-could be, and we c-cannot search the whole world." She keeps surveying the contents of those shelves, pursing her lips. There's no rapping as the salle door is opened. A rather wearied, but rested Celeste ducks into the room. The sounds of voices draw her attention to the assembled group. "Light's greetings," she states and pulls the door closed behind her. "That's why we /need/ the Kissed. I have seen what he can do. Conjure darkness. Turn to blood. Know what will happen before it does. Teleport. That is why we need the Kissed. Griedan and Celeste would do fine, I believe," Varal states. "I am aware - it is far fetched. But sitting back is not in my nature. I can't abide it. We will have to see if we can use his connection to use to actively know where he is. That's the first part." Varal pauses, then frowns at Tor sticks his head in. He seems far from pleased with anyone stepping in on this discussion. As Celeste steps in after, though, he nods. "Welcome home, cousin. I thought I would take advantage of your hospitality before you could deny it," he jokes, attempting to hide his displeasure. Tor Nillu coughs a little into one hand, holding up the other. "...Um, being that I am Kissed, perhaps I could shed some Light, so to speak." He smiles a little at his unintentional plan. "...Light's Greetings." :Vhramis has arrived. Kael.. grins - mostly to himself - as he finishes up at the fireplace, standing and dusting hands before he turns to Meian. "w' got anythin' t' /all/ worth eatin'?" "My lord..." sighs Meian, and then seems to more or less give it up, just shaking her dark head and looking to Kael. "A f-few dishes I m-made last night, but not m-much, love. Winter's the w-worst time for all this r-resettling..." "Ah, and here I was thinking of throwing a tantrum to throw you out," Celeste teases and looks past to Tor. Her eyes widen, and the smile falters to her lips. "Yes, I see that you've embraced it, my lord.... very good." Varal shrugs towards Meian before removing his baldric and sitting down. "I want to see what we can find out, Meian. I'm hoping we can find something. From there, we can work. I am open to reason." There's a faked nervous look towards Celeste, and then Varal feigns wiping sweat from hsi brow. Tor Nillu bows his head a little to Celeste. "I have, m'Lady. A little." Kael nods to Meian - "I kin make 't t' th' Reach an' back quick, if 't comes down t' it - but wi' nae be many sellers open 't this hour." He frowns, "T'morrow, wi' hae t' see about puttin' food in th' larder, w' will." He leans back against the wall - "Varal - I wi' talk t' Tshepsi, an' Fayed. See what kin be seen. S' what I /kin/ do, 't least - but I got no promises fer ye, 'n m' nae sure about th' notion o' relyin' so wholly on th' Kissed folk as yer plottin'." "I'm just u-unsure about how to use our c-connection," Meian adds quietly. "I don't t-think it's really p-possible. In w-which case, without a c-concrete idea how to g-go about it... well... then all of t-this is, begging your pardon, a l-lot of discussing for nothing, sir." :Gefrey Seamel has arrived. "The Kissed are partially our best way of stopping him, depending on what he does. If you have a better idea, I am all ears," Varal replies to Kael, then smiles slightly at Meian. "I agree, but this is not without precedent. Tshepsi, awhile ago, I asked to purge me of a curse. Something about it she could sense and feel, perhaps follow. So, there is some sort of tendril, for lack of a better word, within us. At the very least, it cannot hurt to discern it's nature." The gang is all here, bustling about the kitchen and settled in. "Um, I think that Jon and Mark saw to a few supplies when we returned last night," Celeste states, and sounds rather uncertain. "I can see about scouting, if you would like." Tor Nillu tilts his head a little and just listens to the conversation for now. "Mmph. Thinkin' an' not Light o' Shadow wins th' day - n' offense, but.." The freelander-mage moves along to kiss Meian's cheek - and then farther. "wi' be right back. M' goin' t' see if I kin get us a bit more wood, if w' are goin' t' be talkin' here fer a bit." From outside, Gefrey slips into the dining room, still wearing his cloak, though he has very nicely pulled the hood back. "You take c-care," Meian warns Kael fondly, little smile playing about her lips. "And c-come back soon, aye?" With that, she returns her attention to Varal. "But n-none of us have the p-power or ability to f-follow it, I shouldn't think. None of the c-connections I can s-sense relate to our... curse." Varal seems to be becoming irritated with the Firelights. "Last I checked, Kael, we were thinking. I'm not Norran. I am not advocating taking the cavalry and charging around with nothing in place. But, there are steps. We do not know enough to do anything more than theorize about where to go next. I have given what I believe to be a good place to start. Do you think it idiocy? Because it is stupid to expect to have answers when you do not know the next question." He pauses, then shrugs at Meian. "Tshepsi felt a link to at least one of my curses." Poking his head in through one of the many doors leading to the dining room, Wolfsbane seems somewhat surprised at seeing so many people about. Especially in full discussion. Gefrey Seamel looks aside to Vhramis and gives a nod. "Good evening, Master," he says with a smile, before walking further in. "Battle plans, my Lords, my Lady, Master and Mistress?" Tor Nillu turns his head at the sound of Gefrey. "My Lord Seamel," he greets. "T-tshepsi is an a-archmage," Meian states softly, "and none of us h-have that power on our side." The girl exhales after a moment, and adds bluntly, "It is my h-honest opinion any a-attempt to find Eliare is utterly in v-vain without a lead." Kael moves toward that door to the Salle - flashing Varal a wry grin. "m' used t' Lucius, I guess. 's first thought 't anythin' happenin' half th' time seems t' be 'go n' get one o' th' Touched' - an' I tease m', I admit. I worry 'bout 'm - but jus' seems like th' first thing e'eryone does 's go straight fer 'get sommat dangerous t' fix 't.'" He pauses, hand on door, nodding to Gef - "W' ken where 'e started. W' ken are other spots 'e might be. W' ken what 'e were after. An' aye, w' kin ask Tshepsi 'n Fayed - but w' ken more 'n anyone seems t' be payin' attention to." "Evening," Wolfsbane offers Gefrey at that, blinking to the passing nobleman, before he grimaces at something. Yanking his hood up and over his head, he turns to dart off somewhere else on the monastary grounds. Probably. Maybe nature calls. "Talks of finding Eliare, cousin," Celeste comments and steps aside as not to be in the way of Kael's departure. THe sound of another draws her attention to Vhramis, and she gives him a subtle nod. "Have we been able to figure out if they've retreated towards Ebonhold?" :Vhramis has left. Varal frowns as more people walk in. "Should have stayed in the ruins," he grumbles irritably. Meian gets a slight smirk. "You and Kael shift forms. I would not expect you to follow links - just be there to have more links to potentially follow. It is Taran, Faeyd, or Tshepsi who are our best chances. I would hope to find and kill Eliare, but any information right now is useful. Same with the Dark Wildlings." His patience seems to be growing shorter. "Kael, I keep Lucius around because he goes towards danger and kills it. It makes him useful. I try to find other means when I can, or at least approach a problem is a way that minimizes risk and maximizes efficacy. I am getting sick of this notion that every noble is a giant fool looking to kill himself in battle, and it annoys me further that it could drive me to making a self-fulfilling prophecy." Gefrey Seamel makes his way around the table, to sit at the table, nearish to Tor and Varal, but staying quiet for the moment. Tor Nillu leans against the table, just listening to Varal speak for now, adding one hundred percent nothingness to the conversation. Kael laughs, at that - good-natured, and winks at Varal. "M' nae Taran. M' meaner 'n he is, fer one - .." And much more seriously, "An' stronger, too." that comes with a glance at Meian - slightly troubled - but the trouble's gone as his gaze comes back to the Mikin. "m' all fer killin' th' Carit King. More, m' all fer keepin' folk alive 'n doin' it. Donnae fret. But w' got more t' start with 'n it seems." he smiles. "let m' get more wood - wi' nae be long." Celeste steps closer and lowers a hand gently to his shoulder, squeezing it gently. "It's alright, cousin," she replies gently and smiles down to him. "You mentioned the kissed. Lord Nillu is like you and I, and um, there's something that I would like to show you one night." The second statement is spoken in a lowered, almost nervous tone. "My lord Varal, the specific nature of my p-power involves quite a b-bit of f-following links," Meian sighs, rubbing at her temples. "S-shifting forms is only one a-among a handful of t-talents I have, and one among a much *larger* h-handful of talents Kael has. I doubt Taran can help with the l-link. The only r-reason I think Tshepsi or Faeyd might be a-able to is simply because I don't k-know the power of archmages. I t-think there is, as Kael's suggesting, a m-much better way if we want to find Eliare." "Well, if you have a better idea, do let me know," Varal states a second time, almost exasperated. "I am working with what I know and what I have, which is never enough." Celeste seems to calm him - a little, and he stops talking with a nod to her. "How would you suggest going about finding this fellow?" Gefrey asks, getting into the conversation, now. "You have some lead?" Celeste smiles down at the Mikin fondly. "I know, cousin," she states and looks to Gefrey. "I've been thinking on the matter. I'm not sure how far or fast I can fly, but possibly, Meian and I can see to a form of scouting. Sadly, I would play more the sitting duck, I fear." "W-what does Eliare w-want? The hand. So if w-we have the hand, won't he f-find us?" Meian states quite simply. "Aye, but then we need to get the hand. The archmage has it, so we can do both, I guess," Varal says, then adds. "But, when he comes, it will be on his terms. He is the acarit king, and there will be many of them. Crown's Refuge would have probably been lost if he had not fled." "We did well, if not fully prepared. Now that we've a better understanding, and possibly ingenious way of fighting," Celeste suggests and looks back to the small gathering. "Does the archmage have it now? I did not see her when I was there." Gefrey Seamel leans toward Tor. "Mm. An old withered hand that Thayndor had," he said, "and that the acarits wanted for some reason, and were running into Fastheld for. Lovely, that. The Duke Lomasa said it was a Hand of Sorenn, could draw the magic out of a mage." Tor Nillu blinks at Gefrey and raises an eyebrow. "...A hand," he says dryly. "A -hand-." "We killed about half his army, I'd s-say," Meian muses softly. "We could choose somewhere to m-make a stand. Fortify it. K-keep the hand there. And then he would l-likely come." "Right. We would need hundreds of soldiers to make a stand. You think he will come less prepared a second time? We don't know how he gets his army, but he used it like a man who does not care about losses. That would imply he has plenty more waiting. We killed half his army at great loss, and the other half just fled when there was no point in conflict. Any fight where he comes and can prepare will be a bloodbath," Varal states simply. "And, fine, if a bloodbath is our only choice, a bloodbath it is. But it does not seem to be the path you want." There's a pause. "An ingenious way of fighting, cousin? The Archmage, last I heard, has the hand - but had fled the Refuge. Probably the only reason I still live." "Yes, she had not returned while I was still there,' Celeste states and pats at his shoulder lightly. She seems to slip her attention between the group and the Mikin. "If we could find a way of locating where they are, that is the key. That and there is still the temples." Gefrey Seamel nods firmly to Tor. "A hand," he agrees. "A -hand-," Tor repeats again, and then shakes his head. "...Right." "There are a g-good many assumptions in t-that, Lord Varal," Meian states mildly, but does not clarify what they are. "If you do not l-like using the hand d-directly as bait, we c-could try to keep a w-watch on the archmage h-herself, with her permission of course." Pale eyes slant over to Gefrey and Tor, and the girl adds with careful blandness, "It's a very special hand." "I am merely showing you the same doubt that you showed me, Meian. You believe my assumptions wholly inaccurate?" Varal replies with surprisingly mildness. "Yes, a hand. But I think we need to think on where a man and such an army could go," replies Celeste softly. "As to the wildlings, we will wish to deal with them in time also. But we could speak with Tshepsi if she can see if there's a way to use this link to our advantage." Kael moves back in with a double armload of split wood, grunting and hauling vaguely in the direction of the fireplace, shoving the door to the Salle closed with a booted foot. He crosses the room without paying much attention to where the conversation has ended up, heading for the fireplace and the wood-keep there to the side. "Not wholly, my lord. I am n-no soldier." Meian gently shakes her dark head. "But it seems to me there's n-no way to know the r-remaining size of his f-forces, and we c-could mount a much b-better defense at a s-single keep than we c-could have managed for a city like Crown's R-refuge. But- there are s-still other options worth considering." Tor Nillu just shakes his head lightly, and sighs, slowly. "...Yes. This is perhaps a conversation not meant for me." "Your idea has merit, for sure. But the obvious choice is Light's Watch. And, the tribunal is near to reinforce us, but I am loathe to throw my men into another meatgrinder," Varal says to Meian. "But, half of what he threw at us is still over a thousand, I believe." "I'm just about as lost," Gefrey says, before pushing back. "In any case, perhaps I should just go find the tavern in Light's Reach." "We need to sit down and rememeber all that we can. Then think of possibly locations," Celeste suggests. "Maybe even enlist Blackfox and the others, if they're willing. they've a better understanding of the lands." Kael loads wood in its bin, calmly - listening, but venturing nothing, for now. "I don't think the d-danger would be quite as m-much as my lord suggests- and begging your pardon, my l-lady," Meian addresses Celeste now, "He could, l-literally, be *anywhere*." Tor Nillu smiles faintly and bows to them all. "Yes. I will depart. Good night, Light Keep all." Varal shrugs. "Perhaps. I would want to know how many acarits are out there before I acted." He gives Tor a nod, but doesn't seem to care either way - mostly annoyed at him having come. "But, finding him through conventional means is like a needle and a haystack, I'm afraid. The wildlings cannot be any easier, and we have been looking for months." :Gefrey Seamel has left. Kael finally speaks up again - "I think w' kin find 'm." :Tor Nillu has left. "Which is why I suggested speaking with Tshepsi. If she can find a connection, a faint link still. Perhaps she could find a means to point us in a right direction. But we will need to plan," Celeste replies and looks to the Firelights. "One thing we do know that still remains, is the temples. We need to figure out a way to handle them, I think." "Temples, p-plural," Meian clarifies, glancing between the faces that remain. "The o-one outside the R-refuge, and...?" "You have his scent, Kael?" Varal drawls before frowning at Celeste. "Temples? Like that place we fought and Taran almost died?" Kael shakes his head. "s' nae all about noses. I think w' kin find 'm, though. W' ken what 'e wants. An' ... w' ken where 'e came from, 't least. W' got a trail." Celeste nods and gives a reassuring squeeze to the man's shoulder. "Exactly. There's two of them now. We need to find a way to destroy them in such a manner they cannot rise again," she explains and looks back to Meian. "There's a hole south of the Refuge. I believe that's where Taran had told me he'd fallen." Meian exhales softly, taking a moment to nibble on her lip. "So. Temples and finding E-eliare. We need to speak to the A-archmage about the l-latter. About the f-former, we'd want to c-coordinate that with the R-refuge..." Kael falls silent again, standing to move to the table - listening curiously to the discussion.. as thoughtful as always. "Us?" Celeste shakes her head, sighing softly. "Not truly. They have their ways and this will take a bit of a transition. What do you mean by a temple team, though?" "We should be able to use the Aria, travel the rest of the way by foot, investigate, and if we can, kick the snot out of anything in there. I see little need to ask permission or involve anything or anyone else - more than necessary is just needless complication," Varal notes. "But, by a team, I mean a group of people that ought to be able to handle anything in there." "If you k-know a better a-archer than Blackfox, my lord..." Meian simply trails off, pale eyes watching Varal. Kael settles into a chair, leaning back comfortably - flashing Meian a wry smile... then continuing to watch, and to listen. "She is exceptional, cousin. If it were not for her and Kael," Celeste doesn't even finish the sentence but gives a brush to her corset. "I am not convinced that archery is useful in caves and against gargoyles. But, she is good. I more had Kallyn Lake in mind, as a back up," Varal states simply. "But I don't see that we need their permission to go there. We can tell them as a courtesy, if you see it as being that important." "It's the most u-useful thing against the gargoyles," Meian says simply, with a slight shrug. "If o-one happens to be an e-excellent shot, that is. It would b-benefit us greatly to w-work with them, either way." "Th' funny thing about ht' stone-beasts 's that 't may b' best t' fight 'em wi' folk that hae no touch 't all -" kael volunteers that, seriously - "Hard to be angry wi' folk that are nae food." Celeste frowns, thumping a finger to her corset. "There may still be a bit of adjustments, cousin. Some have never known our ways. Blackfox's life has been in the wilds," she states and looks to Kael when he speaks. "So a group like Lucius and Blackfox?" "Outside, an archer is the only option. In a cave, a gargoyle cannot fly so well," Varal notes. "And, I am all for working with Wildlanders, with the understanding that they are no longer middlemen. And, you would know better than I, Kael, but all things fight their hardest in their lair. Not sure it would make a difference, but would be an interesting experiment. I would bring those without arcane abilities, justs - we need Kallyn if tentacles are about again. Tossing fireballs indiscriminantly is the only solution I see there." "I'd m-make it rain, actually," Meian says rather quietly, but it seems to be almost more to herself- not a statement she tries to assert, instead turning to find the broom and begin to sweep up. "wi' lay ye better 'n even that are nae a single one o' those beasts about." Kael's... serious. Very much so. "I got a feelin' they were there t' get the Acarit built, somehow." "You think so," Celeste comments and looks to Varal in surprise. "Kallyn? You'd work with her cousin?" "No other choice, Celeste," Varal replies, half-sighing. "And she has matured." To Meian: "You can make it rain in a cave? Doesn't help with bows. . ." And, for Kael: "You would bet your life on that?" "It's a h-hole in the ground, I was led to u-understand," Meian states quietly. "N-not a cave, like the other." "heh. Mine, maybe - nae sommat else's." Kael moves to stand - "Wi' stand wi' ye all, r'gardless." And with that.. he moves for the dorms, reaching up to run a hand over his face, then his hair, yawning. "Just surprised at the change of heart, Varal," Celeste states softly. She gives a quick once over to the group and then settles back to the Mikin. "You should stay the night. The hours getting late and we can speak more on clearer minds tomorrow." "Would that I could, but I have a keep of raw recruits that I need to keep an eye on," Varal replies, rising. "Well, perhaps it will work for the hole in the ground, but 'tis a cave by the Refuge." He pauses with a smirk. "And change of heart, it is not. I can work with those I disgust, but she also has the advantage of being disposable." Meian sighs and rubs at one temple, but moves along after Kael. "A-aye, well, more can be discussed later," the girl simply murmurs, adding nothing else. "No life 's disposable, Varal- " Kael disagrees, softly - "S' much as y' might wish otherwise." He inclines his head "LIght keep y' all - fergive me, M' head 's splittin', an' I figure bed 's callin'." "Rest well you two, and thank you," Celeste calls out to Meian and before looking back to Varal. She reaches down to cup at his cheek and draw his gaze to her own strangely luminiscent one. "Cousin, you are a child of Light now. You should not think to sacrifice another. Master Firelight is right, no life is truly disposable except our own... if we choose it to be." Varal blinks at Celeste. "Until the Light instructs me otherwise, I will follow my own creed. I will not mourn her passing, but I will not actively lift a hand to save her or harm her unless it serves me as well. If life so was very precious, it would not be wasted and squandered so often." He pats his chest. "In many ways, I am still a follower of the old Church, cousin. That will not change. My edges have dulled some, but they will still cut." "I'm r-right behind you," Meian simply whispers up at Kael, following closely in his shadow without a glance back. Though she does add, "It's g-good to be home, my lady," over her shoulder. Kael just.. moves into the dormitories, looking worn. :Kael has left. "I understand that the church is still with you, cousin. But there are some that are wounded by your words," Celeste states and moves to sit down at Varal's side. "If I told you that I would not lift a hand to protect or harm Norran, what would you say to me?" "That that, cousin, is your choice to make," Varal replies. "I am not some charity to help everyone. I crusade. I fight the Shadow. I make the world a better place, but I am no one's savior. I am my own judge, and if need be, executioner. People have a responsibility mostly to themselves, and deserve only as much respect as they earn. Norran has lost yours, as we all know." Meian continues onward as well, without commenting on the discussion behind her. :Meian has left. "Varal, I don't ask you to crusade. I ask you to realize that people have feelings," Celeste counters gently. She gives a look towards the dorms. "The Firelights hold Kallyn as a friend. How do you think they feel to know that one who would ask for their help would not lend a hand to save her... if in the power to do so. Varal, I respect... highly, in fact. We both wish to fight the shadow, as does a great many others. And I believe, in my heart, that you would protect her. That you are the knight." She smiles fondly up at Varal. "Just as I would protect Norran, even if we do not like one another." "When push comes to shove, Celeste, you may be right. I see no purpose in hiding my thoughts, nor would pretending they did not exist help anyone," Varal replies succinctly. "Kallyn was a dangerous menace, and is slowly starting to redeem herself. But, until she does, I view her as more danger than good. I could really give a damn for feelings, most of the time. I put up with Meian's haughty nonsense there well enough, without snapping too much. And, I have told you this, but you do not understand how much I yearn to kill every Touched I see. Letting them live is a daily struggle - my gut says, screams even, that I am doing wrong. I have already moderated myself to a breaking point." :Griedan has arrived. Celeste moves to collect his hands in hers. "Varal, we have been blessed by the light. Just as others are cursed by shadow. It is not a fate they asked for, and many struggle with it. I commend you on your restraint, truly I do. But find the source of true threats. Dark Wildlings and the acarits. This is truly the shadow we fight, for what is in the other is a pale shadow or I would have killed them myself. They've this promise from me, dear cousin." Varal tilts his head to the side. "Do you see me doing otherwise, cousin?" Varal and Celeste sit at the table, talking. Varal seems a little perturbed. Griedan pushes in through the door leading to the salle, shutting it behind him. The large glowing man wears his gleaming banded mail again and there's the usual mace hanging from his hip. His stride is more or less free from pain now, and as he removes his helmet and approaches the table, he offers first Celeste (being as it is her property) a bow, and then Varal. Formal, but awkward for the large man. "No, but only a reminder that sometimes we need to remember to spare feelings," Celeste states in a softer tone. Though it rises soon after at the sight of Griedan. "Master Stonehammer, I hope that you and your ladyfaire are faring well." Varal nods to Griedan, slowly rising. "I really don't need mothering, Celeste." He reaches for his baldric. "Eh, 's this a bad time, aye?" Griedan inquires, lofting an eyebrow at the two Mikins. "ADri, though, she's... vereh pregnan'." he grins at that, a bit prideful there. Celeste rises to her feet. "I'm sorry my words feel as such, cousin. That was not their intent," she states softly and stifles a small yawn. "It could be the late hour." A faint smile steals over the woman's lips. "Good to hear. I will have to come visit soon. For now, I fear I should see to a bit of rest." Varal nods to Celeste. "Sleep well, cousin. I'll see you, Master Stonehammer, at the Watch soon enough, I'm sure." With that, he heads to exit. Category:Logs